Fates Intertwined
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: A year after Takuya and his friends left, the digital world fell into chaos again. Ophanimon sends out another call to find the new digidestined. She finds 5 new kids who chose to answer the call. All that's left is to awaken the 10 mystic warriors.
1. When Worlds Collide

**A/N: This is a digimon frontier fanfic, this takes place a year after Takuya and his friends left**

**Please use these voices for the characters**

**Alex- Tai Kamiya**

**Katie- Kari Kamiya**

**Chandler- Matt Ishida**

**Matt- T.K. Takaishi (season 2)**

**Tyjah- Sora Takenouchi**

**Jake: (Shows up in later chapters) Ken Ichijouji**

Alex was sitting at the table wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, half-gloves, his watch, running shoes, and on the table were his sunglasses, he was staring at his brother's birthday cake, bored out of his mind. His little brother Ethan was sitting on the floor, messing with his toy cars and waiting for their dad to get home. In the kitchen, Alex's mom was on the phone with his dad. "Honey, a bad tie is not the Cuban missile crisis, and I hope you remembered its Ethan's birthday today."

Alex tried picking a bite off the cake but his mom said "No touching that cake Alex." He slid the raspberry back into place and saw that his phone was flashing; he opened it and saw a message from an anonymous sender, he opened it and saw the words _Do you wish to start? _Alex clicked yes and heard a woman's voice say "Alex…Clelland"

Alex's jaw dropped as he read the next message. _Take the 5:45 outbound train to Sibuya station._ Alex looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5:35. "Ten minutes never stopped me before." He said to himself as he grabbed his sunglasses, got up and ran out the door.

He tore off down the street and arrived at the train station that was linked to Sibuya. He opened his wallet, looking for cash. "Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have blown my last $10 on snacks." His fist slammed into the ticket machine, which came to life and spat out a ticket. He grabbed it and ran in and up the stairs.

On the train, he saw a blonde girl dressed in green and black. The girl pulled out her cell phone and looked at it then at Alex, then back at her phone. Alex looked at his; _Interchange at Sibuya._

The train let off and Alex followed the blonde girl all the way to the elevator. The door was closing and Alex started sprinting, jumped and made it in just before the door closed. "Man, I have got to stop landing on my head."

The elevator started downward and continued past the basement, and then the elevator stopped. The doors opened to reveal 10 trains in a circle. The blonde girl took off running and the woman's voice came on his cell phone. "It's your choice Alex. Which train will you choose?" The doors on the trains closed and whistles blew as Alex took off running.

"Man, this sure involves a lot of running" he said as he grabbed the back rail of a train car and hoisted himself on, he saw the blonde girl on the train to his left.

Alex went into the cars and started walking until he reached a car with 3 other teenagers in there. "You guys here about the phone thing?" he asked. They all nodded and Alex asked, "What made you guys choose this train? Was it destiny?"

The husky teen next to him said, "Look man, this train was closest to the elevators. Now just leave me alone."

He turned to the girl across from him "What about you?" he asked.

She smiled, "Unlike him, it was closest to the elevator."

Alex leaned back in his seat and the boy by him said "Hey man, watch this." Then to the girl "Hey honey, you want some chocolate? By the way, my name's Chandler."

The girl just giggled "No thanks, and I'm Katie!" then to Alex "What's your name?"

"My name's Alex." He told them

The other kid who had his head down spoke up and Alex, Katie, and Chandler turned to look at him.

I'm…I'm Matthew, and I didn't want to get on this train. I was pushed on here by bullies. Why does everyone pick on me?" he started sobbing

The train whistle sounded and there was a series of jerking around and the four passengers ended up in a pile on the floor. Alex got up and looked at his cell phone, only to find a strange silver and red device in his hands. He stared at it then looked up to see that the others were looking at theirs too.

Alex heard a voice, the same one that led him to Sibuya. It said "This is your D-tector"

"D-tector, what's this for?" he asked. That's when the train stopped and they were ejected. The train (or Trailmon as they found out) then put it in reverse and disappeared from view. Matt ran after it yelling "Take me with you!"

Alex jumped off the platform and ran after him, "Matt, wait!"

Matt got to the edge and started a balancing act on the rail. Alex stopped him by promising to take him home. Then said "Trailmon told us that if we find a spirit, we can go home." Matt started to come back, and slipped. Alex started out to get him and was tackled by three frightened Digimon.

"Please help us, he's after us." The white one pleaded

"Who's after you?" Alex asked

From out of nowhere came a shout "Emerald Blaze!"

Alex picked up the three Digimon and ran out on to the rail. He got out to Matt and the rail gave way. The 4 on the rail slid down and landed near a huge flame.

Chandler and Katie were out at the edge shortly after the rail gave way. Chandler shouted "You guys ok down there?" that's when a big Digimon jumped over their heads and landed in front of Matt, Alex and the three Digimon.

The little white one (Bokomon) said "That's Cerberemon; his signature attack is emerald blaze."

Cerberemon growled "Where's the spirit?"

Alex just shouted out of little thought "You can't have it! It's mine!"

Alex's D-tector had landed near him. It floated up and fired a white beam at the big flame. The fire became a beam of light, and inside was a spirit. Alex grabbed his Cerberemon's tail and was dragged into the beam.

Cerberemon bore down on the spirit, but he burst into flames and jumped out and extinguished them saying "That's hot!" Alex just cried "SPIRIT!"

Alex D-tector rose off the ground and flew in to his hand. Alex pointed it at the spirit and a white beam grabbed it, and pulled it in. The spirit appeared on the screen and a voice said "It is Time."

Alex raised his right hand and a ring of fractal code appeared around it. Alex placed it on the top of his detector. "EXECUTE!" he pulled it off quickly "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Armor formed around him and when all was said and done he stood there as "PYROMON!"

Bokomon was searching through his book while Neemon made a comment on what he saw "He looks like Agunimon in black." Bokomon looked up and said "Yes Neemon, he's Pyromon, behold, the mystic warrior of flame."

Patamon was in awe "He looks amazing Poppa-mom!"

Pyromon let out a war cry and leapt at Cerberemon.

"What's this? Another kid turning into a Digimon?" Cerberemon said in disbelief

"Oh will you shut up? Inferno Torpedoes!" Pyromon yelled as he let out a large needle-shaped blast of fire. The resulting blast caused Cerberemon to become data.

Pyromon raised his D-tector "Time to show you who's the boss around here. Fractal Code…Digitize!"

With that Pyromon reverted back to Alex. The others gathered around him in awe.

"What happened?" he asked

"You mean before or after you became a Digimon?" Katie questioned

"I was a Digimon?" Alex asked

"Yes, though the process of digivolution you became Pyromon, the mystic warrior of flame." Bokomon explained

"It must have been something I pressed." Alex pressed a button and heard the same voice that brought him to the digital world. "Fractal code rendered." It said

Alex's D-tector lit up and released the fractal code, above them the dead forest village was reverted to its original state. Green and hot with the torches and braziers. Neemon was cheering "Yay! We don't have to live in the train station any more. Trailmon will never go whoo whoo in my ears again.

Bokomon approached Alex and said "Greetings, my name is Bokomon, keeper of the book and writer of the tale of the legendary warriors. And this is my friend Neemon and my son Patamon"

"Legendary warriors, who are they?" Alex asked

Bokomon pulled out a red book and opened it "6 of the legendary warriors were humans from earth, just like you. You may know them; their names are Takuya Kanbara, JP Shibyama, Tommy Himi, Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, and Koichi Kimura."

Alex recognized one of the names as the kid who lived across the street from him. "Takuya Kanbara lives across the street from me; the guy owes me $10 from a bet he made with me and then lost. I won't go into any details about it."

"Any way, the legendary warriors were able to defeat Lucemon, and restore this world to its former glory. But know its back in turmoil again as the legendary warriors have disappeared and Lucemon's evil counterpart Voidramon is controlling DarkKingmon. We need you guys to help save the digital world again." Bokomon explained

Alex looked at the others; they nodded and followed Bokomon. Halfway into the main village, Matt and Chandler slipped off and accidentally angered a few Demimon. They were chased until they fell into a hole; Matt dropped his D-tector in the process.


	2. OmniLifemon: Mystic Warrior of Light

Alex and Katie stood outside Bokomon's little house as the little Digimon searched for a blue book. When he found it, he came out and asked "Weren't there four of you?" Alex was confused, "Yeah, we're all right…here… wait a second, where are Matt and Chandler?"

Neemon just said "Maybe they got eaten by bears." while Bokomon went over to a few Akatorimon that had just nested. "Excuse me, Akatorimon? Have you seen two humans? One is husky the other one is smaller."

The Akatorimon thought for a minute then one of them said "They were being chased by a Demimon when we saw them." Neemon panicked "That's worse than bears!"

Alex and Katie took off down the trail behind them at full speed, Alex found Matt's D-tector, but then fell in a hole (but not before pulling Katie down in the process). The two fell and landed in a pile of hay. Katie's popped up.

"I'm alive? Yay!" she cheered. Alex came out of the hay, slightly dazed, and Katie grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. "Oh Alex, I could just kiss you." She told him. Alex's jaw dropped and Katie screamed and started smacking him.

That's when they heard the sound of screaming "Come on!" Alex said as he grabbed Katie by the wrist and started running towards the noise.

Meanwhile in the central chamber of this metal chamber system, the girl Alex was chasing through Sibuya walked on to a ledge and pulled out her black and lime green D-tector, and stared at it.

"Tyjah-Ann Nicole Montieth, your spirit awaits you. Find it and you will find all the answers you seek." It said to her, and then it turned off. That's when Matt and Chandler came running in still being chased a Demimon (half wolf, half spider)

Tyjah slid down the side of the room, grabbed what appeared to be a crowbar and smacked Demimon right between the eyes, causing the Digimon to collapse. Tyjah's victory was short lived, as Demimon digivolved to Snimon. Snimon was a big bug with one bad attitude, and his double sickles attack was downright deadly.

Alex and Katie ran in to find Snimon bearing down on Matt, Chandler and the Alex had been chasing through Sibuya station. Alex pulled out his D-tector and spirit evolved into Pyromon again. He ran and got himself between Snimon and his new friends. Chandler and Matt took off running, knocking Tyjah off balance. She fell into the melting pit after nearly catching Pyromon's gloved hand. On her way down it started to get brighter and she felt like she was floating in mid air.

In front of Tyjah was a spirit that looked like a human figure in silver lion armor. She pulled out her D-tector and pulled the spirit to her. On the display appeared a symbol and she heard the words "It is time!"

_Tyjah held her D-Tector above her head in her right hand, a ring of fractal code appeared around her left hand; she connected the two together _"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" _Silver Lion Armor appeared around her. When it was all over she stood floating above the melting pit as… _"OmniLifemon!"

Bokomon and Neemon and Patamon walked in, and in moments Bokomon was flipping through his book "Neemon! She's become OmniLifemon, the mystic warrior of light." Neemon focused a little harder and saw her. Her armor reminded the little Digimon of Lowemon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.

Snimon reared up and charged. OmniLifemon remained calm and drew her bane lance and held it out, ready to strike. Snimon came in close and OmniLifemon swung the pole arm. The shaft made contact right between Snimon's eyes. Snimon datafied and OmniLifemon's D-tector flashed out. "Fractal Code…Digitize!" Snimon was gone in a flash. With that Tyjah became herself again and walked up to Alex.

"I guess I owe you one for helping me find my spirit. My name's Tyjah Montieth." She said to him. Alex just stood there gawking, but he managed to say. "I'm Alex Clelland"

"Alex huh, see ya." With that Tyjah walked off.


	3. WereShurimon: Mystic Samurai of Ice

The group had been walking for a while now; it was dark out by the time they reached a deep ravine. Alex looked down and saw lights at the bottom. Alex remembered that Matt's D-tector was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and tossed it to Matt. "You may wanna keep that in your pocket. Wouldn't want you losing it again, now would we?"

Matt caught his blue and white D-tector. "Thanks Alex, Don't worry I'm not going to lose this again." Matt said as he put it in his pocket. "Do you think we should see what's down there?"

Alex nodded "Let's go." With that the 4 kids and 3 Digimon descended into the ravine via a rock trail. When they reached the bottom the kids noticed a ring of carvings in the rock in front of them. Katie's eye was caught by one of these carvings; she pointed at the symbol of fire and said. "Hey. I recognize that symbol. It was on Alex's mask and belt when he became Pyromon." Matt noticed the on next to it "And that was on Tyjah's back and pauldrons when she became OmniLifemon."

Bokomon stepped forward and told the kids that at one time, the spirits of the 10 mystic warriors were just myths. The land was protected by the spirits of the 10 legendary warriors. But now that Voidramon was a threat, the spirits of the legendary warriors had vanished, but one day, when it seemed the mystic warriors and mystic beast warriors were able to seal Voidramon in the shadow dimension of the digital world.

That's when they heard a voice behind them "WHO DARES ENTER OUR RAVINE?" It questioned. Alex, Matt and Chandler spun around to see about 20 lizard-like Digimon with torches on their heads. Bokomon said "Be careful Alex, these are Torchmon. These are rookie level Digimon, but their blazing spit attack is powerful."

Alex said "Bokomon, what do I have to worry about Bokomon? I have the spirit of Pyromon." The Torchmon exploded with laughter. "That is impossible, if you really had the spirit of Pyromon, the symbol of fire would flare up.

Alex held out his D-tector and was about to spirit evolve when he noticed that the Torchmon were staring at something behind him. Alex turned around and looked up to see that the symbol of fire was blazing. Alex also noticed frost forming around what he figured was the symbol of ice. Alex told his friends to fall back well he took care of the Torchmon.

Alex spirit evolved into Pyromon once again and stood to face the Torchmon. He easily deflected their blazing spit but was knocked aside by a high heat head butt. Alex flew through the air and smashed into the side of the ravine.

"Alex!" Matt yelled.

The spot where Alex hit glowed and burst, there standing on a hexagonal platform was samurai armor. Matt's D-tector lit up and the spirit floated up to him and entered his D-tector. Matt smiled because he knew what was to come.

_Matt held out his hand and a ring of fractal code appeared around it. He connected it with his D-tector _"EXECUTE!" _He whipped his hand high above his head _"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" _White and grey samurai armor appeared around him and in a rush of cold wind the scrawny boy most bullies knew as little Matt Zobel stood there as _"WereShurimon!"

Alex regained his strength, got up, and ran over to Matt. Matt was still shorter than Alex but he looked confident. "Don't worry Alex; I'll take care of the Torchmon." Alex nodded and stepped back well Matt inhaled deeply. "Arctic Frost!" Matt yelled as he let a blast of subzero winds fly.

The Torchmon cried out "Ahh….That's cold!" They yelled. One of them charged at Matt but was met by Alex's fist.

"Thanks Pyromon." Matt said.

"No problem WereShurimon. Let's see what these buggers have to say."

Matt and Alex turned to face elder Torchmon, only to find out that he had digivolved into Magusmon. Matt leapt at him and splashed into the river. Alex clenched his fists and stared Magusmon down.

"Well Pyromon, how about we play an illusion game?" with that Alex was surrounded by Magusmon who all said together "You are a fool Pyromon, can you not see, all of these Magusmon are me, strike one down and the rest of us will destroy you."

Alex couldn't think straight, he was so confused. The Magusmon all laughed and said together "Even the mystic heroes must fall; your time is up INFERNO SQUALL!"

Alex jumped in the air and saw Matt on shore "Alex, hit the only one with a shadow."

"Thanks!" Alex yelled as he started to descend, his fist lit ablaze and connected with the right Magusmon. He scanned the fractal code and rendered it, causing a bridge and Trailmon rail to appear.

"Amazing! The bridge is fixed." Katie said

"Yes child, Magusmon held that bridges fractal code and he controlled me until Pyromon and WereShurimon were able to free me." Elder Torchmon explained. "Please excuse our rudeness towards you but Alex's courage and Matt's friendship has definitely proven them worthy of holding onto the spirits of mighty Pyromon and the chill WereShurimon.

Alex and Matt dedigivolved to their human selves and stood there watching the Torchmon. Elder Torchmon approached the kids. "Please stay for dinner and you four are welcome to spend the night with us.

Alex looked at his new friends "Well guys. Do you want to take them up on their offer?"

Matt, Katie and Chandler nodded and Alex said "Alright elder Torchmon, we'll take you up on your offer."

The kids were led to a rock hut where they were told they would be sleeping. They all crashed shortly after they got inside.


	4. The Mystic Warriors of Thunder and Wind

**The Mystic Warriors of Thunder and Wind**

The digidestined left the Torchmon with a few goodbyes and they crossed the newly reformed bridge. The group had been walking for about two hours when they came into Shocking Breeze Forest, as Bokomon called it. A group of Kokuamon flew by on the prowl for intruders (They didn't see Alex and his friends as a threat, they figured that was a good sign)

Chandler looked around at the Kokuamon to see that they seemed a little down. Despite Alex's asking, Chandler went up and started conversing with a couple of them, and they walked off towards a hut, leaving Alex and the others behind. When he came back he said "They want us to follow them, they said something about introducing the rest of the humans to elder Kokuamon."

Chandler led the group to where the Kokuamon were gathered. Chandler gestured at an older looking Kokuamon, "Lady and Gentlemen, Elder Kokuamon." Elder Kokuamon's eyes looked up.

"Children," he said "Please help us. Our beautiful forest is attacked each night by inhabitants of a fort in the northern forest; they are Goblimon, Golemon, and Woodmon. They pillage our village every few nights." He explained "Please help us."

Alex stepped forward, "We're willing to help to our max extent." The Kokuamon cheered and Alex smiled. He turned to his friends, "Well guys, we have a job to do."

Night fell and Alex and Chandler were set up for defense. Alex was Pyromon and Chandler had used his pocket knife to fashion a slingshot large enough to fling larger stones. Katie stood back behind them operating a crude ballista loaded with a crudely fashioned bolt loaded in it.

Elder Kokuamon sat there watching this go down. In the trees Matt spirit evolved to WereShurimon and waited among the trees. Pyromon and WereShurimon were acting as the first line of defense. The other defenses were backup.

Sundown came and the first wave came, Goblimon, and a lot of them. Alex threw a few inferno torpedoes then went hand to hand. Soon enough, the Goblimon were nothing but fractal code. Alex scanned it and waited. What Alex didn't see was a Goblimon sneaking up on Chandler. The Goblimon swung its club and sent Chandler flying high.

"CHANDLER!" Katie cried, that's when the same Goblimon that sent Chandler flying beat down Pyromon. Force Alex to revert to his human self "Alex!" Katie cried.

Meanwhile, up in the air Chandler stood suspended in midair staring at a spirit floating in front of him. He fumbled for his D-Tector and captured the spirit. The symbol of thunder appeared on the screen and he heard "It is time!"

_Chandler does a 360 spin and holds out his D-Tector. A ring of fractal code appears around his left hand. He slams it to his D-Tector_ "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" _Red insect-like armor appears around turning Chandler into… _"Kabutomon!"

Chandler flew into action like a super hero from a comic book. "There's no need to fear, Kabutomon is here!" Chandler cried as he flew over. Katie had also found her spirit when it snuck up on her. She pulled it in and also spirit evolved.

_Katie thrust her left hand in front of her and a ring of fractal code appeared around it, she slammed it to her D-Tector, _"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" _Katie was surrounded by her spirit's outfit (White leggings, blue shorts, blue captain's tunic, high heeled shoes, a belt with a mace on it, and feathery wings) In a flash of feathers she stood there as _"Uniwomon!"

"Incredible! Two spirits in one area, go get 'em you two!" Bokomon shouted. Chandler flew in and stuck out his fist. "Omni Electrocution!" Chandler shouted. Off his fist flew 20 lightning bolts, datafying several Golemon. Katie laughed as she flew after Chandler "It's my turn!" She started spinning rapidly "GALE WHIRLWIND!" she shouted as all the Woodmon were blown away.

This left one menacing digimon standing and he didn't look happy with what the kids had done. He stepped forward "I am Ogremon, and what you have done to my minions is unacceptable. I will destroy you, Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon's club slammed into Katie, sending her into Matt and causing them both to return to human form. That left Kabutomon standing; he was dodging Ogremon's club and then a face Alex didn't expect to see walked up.

Tyjah had heard the fighting and came running in, she spirit evolved and took Ogremon out with a different attack than her bane lance. Her silver armor turned white and fired out of her fists "DEVINE BURST!" she shouted. Ogremon exploded leaving behind fractal code. Tyjah pulled her D-tector out and digitized it, rendered it, and ran off.


	5. A Fusion Revolution

**A Fusion Revolution**

3 weeks went by and the kids had allied with Tyjah, the team managed to find their beast spirits. Alex had found Phoenixmon, the Mystical Beast of Flames. Tyjah had found LightTigraramon, the Mystic Beast of Light, Chandler gained a shocking new look when he found the spirit of Krakonomon, the mystic storm of the seas, Matt earned his wings when he found SnowGarudramon, and Katie had gained a little extra altitude when she found the beast spirit of AngeKiwimon. Now the kids were guarding an egg that once was StarPaladinmon. He had been defeated by Bouldermon, and Seamon (The mystic warriors of water and earth) Katie and Chandler defeated them and now the team was in the ultimate battle for their lives against DinoMetalmon (Metal), Pinemon (Wood), and DarkSolaramon (Corrupted Darkness).

Katie, Matt, and Tyjah had already been defeated as well as Pinemon. But Alex, Chandler, DinoMetalmon, and DarkSolaramon still stood, Alex was about to beast spirit evolve into Phoenixmon when StarPaladinmon's egg fired a beam of energy into Alex and Chandler's D-tectors. Alex and Chandler nodded at each other and together they shouted "EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" The spirits of fire combined, turning Alex into "BlazingAngemon!" and the spirits of thunder combined turning Chandler into "Tempestmon!"

Alex felt powerful; he knew that he could do almost anything. Alex went airborne and flew right at DinoMetalmon at breakneck pace. He held his left arm out in front of him "PYRO TSUNAMI!" Alex's armor covered body was engulfed in flame as he melted through DinoMetalmon with no trouble at all.

Alex quick scanned the fractal code and looked at Chandler who was caught in DarkSolaramon's shadow bind, and Tyjah was in a blade cross because, even though she was in no condition to fight, she had beast spirit evolved to LightTigraramon. Alex knew what his next attack would be. He formed a missile shaped fireball in his hands and launched it "Infernal rocket!" The attack was powerful enough to send both DarkSolaramon and LightTigraramon flying. Tyjah was returned to human form but DarkSolaramon charged Alex, only to be met by yet another infernal rocket.

DarkSolaramon's fractal code shot out and Tyjah ran up, "Let me do this one Alex" she said. Alex nodded and stepped back while Tyjah slid her D-Tector out of her jacket sleeve and held it out. "Be purified by the light!" she cried "Fractal code…Digitize!"

The spirits of darkness and the fractal code went into Tyjah's D-Tector and where DarkSolaramon had stood was a boy with shaggy blonde hair curled up on the ground. Alex walked up and picked him up "He's out cold" he said. Alex returned to his friends, set the boy down, and he and Chandler returned to human form.

Alex and the others stood around the boy as his eyes shot open. Tyjah looked at him "Who are you?" she asked him. He looked at her and simply said "I'm your twin brother, my name is Jake."


	6. The Final Battle

**The final battle**

A few weeks went by and Alex and the others had defeated DarkKingmon and PyroDevimon. They had managed to stop Crusadermon, but her partner Dynasmon destroyed the rest of the Digital World and awoke the evil Voidramon, Now the digidestined were about to face off with the most powerful digimon they ever fought.

They had already been defeated and Jake had sacrificed himself so that his friends could keep fighting. As he left Jake said these words "Oyate kin ninpi kt ca lecamu yelo." (I do this so my people may live.) Now this had truly pissed Alex off he and Chandler were currently in possession of all 20 mystic spirits and instead of unity evolving, Alex and Chandler did something different. The two were enshrouded by a wall of red and a wall of purple from that, the others heard the call, "Ancient Spirits Unite!" and when the walls dissipated, there stood a powerful new digimon better known as "MAGNASUSANOOMON!" A mystic god level digimon who was very powerful, and very deadly.

He spoke in both Alex and Chandler's voices "Voidramon, you have messed with us for the last time. May your destruction be swift and painless." Tyjah's jaw dropped when she heard this, and that's when MagnaSusanoomon struck. It was faster than the blink of an eye, Voidramon was instantly covered in cuts and deep gashes and he screamed in pain. He swung for Alex and Chandler but they were too quick. MagnaSusanoomon's belt ring spun and landed on the symbol of darkness.

"Veil Shade!" With that call, shadows began to pour out of MagnaSusanoomon's armor and began to enshroud Voidramon. It was a failed attempt; Voidramon broke free from the bind. The belt spun again, this time to the symbol of light. "Shining Illumination!" Voidramon was blinded by this power burst of light.

MagnaSusanoomon's arm became a powerful cannon and he fired at the call "SOVEREIGN BLAST!" The power behind this was so immense that Voidramon disintegrated. His fractal code was scanned and rendered. It restored the digital world and the kids were standing in Sibuya station in a flash of light. Alex looked at the time on a clock. "It's the same time we left."

Katie walked up by him "That's crazy"

Tyjah looked to her right and limping up the stairs was Jake, she ran and hugged him. She was happy to see her brother again, but he didn't remember the digital world at all. The groups D-tectors glowed once again and became their cell phones again. Long story short, the group remain in contact with one another and remain great friends.


End file.
